Ki
Ki is a metaphysical, binding, and bio-electrical power that holds enormous importance for both the Yamabushi and Akuso monastic orders. Known as the Way at times times, Ki is viewed in many different aspects, the light side (Ki), and the dark side (Akki). These two aspects are concerned with the moral compass of Ki, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of Ki. The light side is the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while Akki is the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. This is defined by prominent Yamabushi philosophies: Ki deals with the energy of living things. There are no specific abilities or powers that are only usable by a follower of a different path of Ki; it exists inside the life forms that use it, and drew energy from their emotions. The Akuso believe that Akki is more powerful than the light, though it is possible that the dark side is just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Though Ki is thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed through meditation and training. Ki-users are able to tap into Ki to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability is described as having a strong "aura". Ki is thought to be present in most living beings, surrounding and penetrating them, thus making all living things connected by it. The Yamabushi believe in Ki, rely on their instincts and are attuned to other living beings around them. They are mindful of the future and the possible consequences of their actions, but remain focused on the present. Ki is viewed as having both the light and the dark side. The Yamabushi always have to be mindful of their actions to avoid the temptations of Akki. Through following Ki, Yamabushi are able to retain their identities after their physical death, becoming one with Ki and able to manifest themselves as energy. Proponents of Ki espouse a philosophy of "living ''in ''the moment," rely heavily on their instincts and concentrated more on sensitivity to living things. Ki is concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of Ki strive to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with Ki, its practitioners often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, fear, anger, and hatred, since these are thought to bring on acceptance of Akki. The largest group of proponents and teachers of Ki are the Yamabushi Order, who strive to maintain peace and justice throughout the world. The values of Ki are culminated in the Yamabushi Code. The Yamabushi accept the view on the two sides of Ki: the dark side and the light side. A follower of the light side tries to live in harmony with those around him. Mutual trust, respect, and the ability to form alliances give the Yamabushi their distinct advantage over the Akuso. In contrast, a follower of the dark side uses Akki for himself. Use Akki is forbidden within the Yamabushi Order, and is strictly considered the domain of the Akuso and Hakaisou. Traditional Yamabushi are keen to keep Ki in balance. They attempt to achieve this by denying Akki—essentially "keeping balance" by restoring the Force to its natural state, as they view Akki as corruption. This involves the purging of negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since they can easily bring on acceptance of Akki. In contrast, positive emotions such as compassion and courage nurture Ki. The Yamabushi Code compares such feelings and provides insight into the ethical use of Ki. Akki is considered by the Yamabushi to be the element aligned with fear, hatred, aggression, and malice toward all living things. Such emotions seem to increase the strength and abilities of a user of Akki, providing a path towards personal power and the destruction or control of all opposition. It is generally accepted that use of Akki is extremely addictive. Arashi considered Akki to be finite and thus ideally for exclusive use by the Dark Lord. He createded the practice of having only a Master and aprentice. This tradition, later underwent a small reformation by Fujiwara Hachiro. He created the Order itself, encompassing many Initiates and warriors. He did not believe he gave the Akuso and their power a purpose, unlike Arashi, but believed that power was its own purpose. The Order calls for cooperation and even some level of loyalty between the Akuso. Manifestations of Ki, are mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner's willpower, can take all forms, and included telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. Ki can be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide a users body. Users who are very good at using Ki can cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. Ki can also be used to sedate. In addition to enhancing their own skill, users are capable of channeling the energy of Ki directly into the world around them. The Akuso are infamous for making heavy use of this ability to conjure Akki bolts, or choke enemies by constricting their windpipes from a small distance. The Yamabushi prefer to use their abilities to heal and protect; closing wounds and shielding others with barriers of energy. En no Gyoja discovered that Yamabushi can achieve near-immortality through Ki by existing as energy after death. Some users mainly Akuso, use Akki to feed off others. They use this technique to drain the strength of others into themselves, to fatal results. Ki plays a major part in the Yamabushi use of a katana. Similarly, Ki allows a Yamabushi to use his/her katana to cut incoming arrows and bullets. Manipulating Ki entails significant risks, however. When a person uses Ki beyond their body's ability to sustain it, the individual can suffer physical damage, accelerated aging, or in an extreme case, certain death by burning their own body cells from the inside out. Ishida Hanzo's internal stomach damage, and Gufutokuku's death are prime examples of overextending Ki and the consequences. Ki exists in all life, and when great amounts of life pass away, a disturbance is created, running through Ki like a scream that users can hear. Those strong with Ki can have glimpses of what is creating the disturbance, though the severity that the user would feel depends on numerous variables, including both their training and their innate connection with Ki. Disturbances can also be felt lingering from a past event, and can be used to sense another Ki user, which is felt as a tremor.